The Swordsman and The Archaeologist
by skyura
Summary: Drabble singkat tentang sang pendekar dan sang arkeolog Strawhat Pirates. Various genre. Drabble. Fluff. Canon-centric. ZoroxRobin.


**9 Things of Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin**

**DISCLAIMER ** : One Piece selamanya adalah mahakarya Eiichiro Oda. Kalo One Piece punyaku, Zoro dan Robin bakalan nikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya. #ditabok

**WARNING :** Kayanya typo(s) dan _re-tell_ dari beberapa canonnya.

**GENRE :** Romance/ Friendship

**RATING :** T

**PAIRING :** Zoro X Robin

**SUMMARY :** Drabble tentang sang pendekar dan sang arkeolog.

* * *

><p><strong>#1 Bounty<strong>

Saat kru Topi Jerami menerima poster buronan terbaru mereka setelah peristiwa Enies Lobby mereka berdua tersenyum puas. Zoro puas karena harga bountynya naik drastis. Robin juga tersenyum puas dengan foto baru di poster bountynya disertai kenaikan satu juta berry. Dalam kepuasan itu mereka diam-diam saling bertemu mata dan tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**#2 Chopper**

Chopper dekat dengannya layaknya seorang (atau seekor ?) adik kecil kepada kakaknya. Chopper mengagumi sifatnya yang _cool_ dan keren dimatanya. Chopper suka menempel erat di kepalanya saat mereka tengah menghadapi bahaya, nyaris tenggelam saat melewati sungai Shandora, saat di Skypeia, dan saat terjadi Aqua Laguna. Bagi Zoro, Chopper sudah seperti adik kecilnya yang patut untuk dilindungi dan diajarkan tentang keberanian.

**.**

Chopper dekat dengannya seperti kedekatan seorang kakak dengan adiknya. Chopper mengagumi kepandaian dan kejeniusannya. Chopper sering berjalan berdua dengannya saat mereka singgah di suatu pulau karena mereka punya ketertarikan yang sama kepada buku. Bagi Robin, Chopper sudah seperti adik kecilnya yang imut namun cukup bisa diandalkan. Mereka cukup sering bertarung berdua dan saling melindungi kan, seperti saat di Skypiea, Enies Lobby, Thriller Bark, dan Shabondy.

**.**

Saat siang hari dan secara tanpa sengaja Nami melintasi dek, Nami tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya. Robin yang duduk sambil membaca buku di dek, dengan Zoro dan Chopper yang tidur di sebelahnya. "Mereka mirip dengan keluarga ayah dan ibu dengan satu anak yang manis" batin Nami sambil tersenyum dan berlalu dari situ.

**.**

**.**

**#3 Diam**

Saat semua kru Topi Jerami tengah bersantai siang di atas dek berumput, mereka tetap dengan keceriaan dan keributannya yang biasa. Trio Luffy-Usopp-Chopper dengan kebodohan mereka yang sedang menari-nari riang, disertai dengan alunan musik dari Brook. Sanji yang sedang sibuk menggoda Nami yang tengah bersantai sambil membaca majalah fashion. Franky yang sibuk membuat peralatan baru sambil sesekali ikut bertingkah konyol bersama trio idiot itu. Namun selalu di tengah keramaian dan keceriaan kru Topi Jerami, ada dua orang yang hanya diam. Yang satu tampak tidur seolah tak terusik dengan segala keributan ini sedangkan yang seorang lainnya tampak asyik dengan bukunya namun sesekali dia memberikan senyumannya saat melihat polah tingkah teman-temannya. Saat sang pendekar terbangun sedikit dan melihat ke arahnya, begitu pula dengannya mereka saling bertatap mata dalam diam. Namun mereka berdua juga sama-sama tau, bahwa hal itu sudah dapat menjelaskan perasaan mereka. Tak perlu dengan kata-kata, karena mereka sama-sama saling memahami dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**#4 Julukan**

Mereka berdua sama-sama sudah mendapat nama dan bounty sebelum mereka menjadi bajak laut. Mereka berdua sama-sama sudah terkenal sebelum mereka bertemu dengan Luffy. Tanyakan ke seluruh dunia, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Roronoa Zoro "The Demon Hunter" atau Nico Robin "Demon Child"? Seluruh dunia mengenal mereka. Seluruh dunia tahu 'kejahatan' mereka. Namun, julukan tidak selalu seperti yang terlihat kan? Siapa yang tahu kepedulian dan kelembutan hati divisi tempur Topi Jerami yang selalu sigap melindungi seluruh kru? Siapa yang tahu keanggunan dan kejeniusan Arkeolog Topi Jerami yang tak jarang menyelamatkan seluruh kru dalam keadaan genting? Siapa yang tahu itu? Mereka tak peduli nama mereka atau julukan apapun yang diberikan pemerintah untuk mereka. Karena mereka sama-sama tahu, bahwa tak selamanya nama memang sesuai dengan kepribadian mereka.

**.**

**.**

**#5 Nami**

Nami selalu merasa kesal dengan sifat dan tingkah lakunya. Zoro yang pemalas, Zoro yang cuek, dan Zoro yang tidak pernah peduli. Tak jarang Nami memperalatnya, menyuruhnya melakukan ini dan itu semaunya. Dan Zoro mau tak mau menuruti permintaan wanita iblis—julukannya untuk Nami, setelah ancaman akan menaikkan bunga hutangnya dua kali lipat.

**.**

Nami selalu membanggakannya dan merasa bersyukur karena keberadaannya di kelompok Topi Jerami. Nami menganggapnya kakak dan sering menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Robin. Nami merasa dia selalu bisa mengandalkan Robin, dan tak jarang ia ikut membela Robin dari ulah mesum Brook atau Sanji.

**.**

Saat suatu ketika di tengah obrolan wanita mereka Nami berkata, "Kau tau Robin-neesan, kupikir kau sungguh cocok dengan Zoro entah bagaimana. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Dan Robin hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum misteriusnya.

**.**

**.**

**#6 Percaya**

Benarkah mereka tidak percaya satu sama lain? Mana yang lebih tidak percaya? Zoro yang berulang kali berkata kalau dia tidak akan pernah mempercayai Robin, dia bahkan mengucapkannya dengan nyata, di atas Merry saat Robin bergabung, di hutan Pulau Jaya saat mereka mencari South Bird, dan di pulau Langit saat mereka terpisah dari yang lainnya. Atau Robin yang memanggil semuanya dengan nama julukan yang dia berikan, Kenshi-san, dan yang mati-matian memakai topeng untuk menutupi masa lalunya yang kelam.

**.**

Kalau memang Zoro tidak pernah mempercayai Robin, kenapa Zoro mau menangkap Robin yang jatuh karena petir Enel lantas menyerang Enel untuk membalaskan dendamnya? Kenapa Zoro jadi orang pertama yang melompat untuk melindungi Robin dari pedang es aokiji walau akhirnya sebagian tangannya membeku karena ulah aokiji? Kenapa Zoro yang paling buta arah justru jadi orang yang pertama tiba saat menyelamatkan Robin di Enies Lobby? Kenapa dengan kebetulan kunci yang dia rebut dari agen CP9 adalah kunci yang tepat untuk membuka borgol Robin? Kenapa bisa begitu?

**.**

Kalau memang Robin tidak pernah mempercayai Zoro, kenapa Robin selalu berusaha melindunginya? Kenapa Robin mau mengorbankan nyawa demi Zoro, atau kelompok Topi Jerami pada umumnya saat di Water Seven? Kenapa Robin mau menangkap jatuh Zoro saat terkena serangan Odz? Kenapa Robin mau menyelamatkan Zoro yang sekarat dan hendak terkena serangan dari Kizaru? Kenapa bisa begitu?

**.**

**.**

**#7 Sanji**

Sanji selalu menganggapnya rival. Kapanpun dan dimanapun mereka senantiasa berkelahi, bertarung, dan adu mulut hanya untuk membuktikan siapa diantara mereka yang lebih kuat. Sanji menjulukinya marimo, kepala lumut, pendekar pedang payah, dan lain-lain hanya untuk membuatnya kesal. Namun, Sanji juga yang paling dekat dan memahami Zoro. Mereka bersahabat dalam perkelahian mereka. Mereka memahami dalam adu mulut mereka. Dan Sanji jugalah yang paling mengerti tindakan Zoro yang selalu dilakukan untuk seluruh kru, dan juga kenyataan bahwa Zoro memang kuat.

**.**

Sanji terpesona padanya. Bahkan tanpa ragu menyetujui saat Robin meminta gabung menjadi kru mereka. Sanji menganggapnya malaikat yang anggun. Sanji selalu bersikap sopan padanya dan berusaha melindunginya. Namun, Sanji juga tahu. Sampai kapanpun statusnya di depan Robin hanyalah seorang adik. Sanji tak keberatan dengan itu. Asalkan Robin mendapatkan laki-laki yang bisa melindunginya menggantikan dirinya.

**.**

Saat Sanji seperti biasa, tengah adu mulut dengan Zoro, Sanji berkata "Ya, tak masalah aku kalah dalam hal ini. Karena aku tau, kau bisa melindunginya lebih baik daripada aku. Jaga dia baik-baik, Marimo keparat." Zoro yang mengerti maksud Sanji hanya tersenyum, namun membalas perkataan Sanji, "Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Kau benar-benar mengganggu Koki genit." Dan perkelahian mereka pun berlanjut.

**.**

**.**

**#8 Warna**

Hijau untuk Zoro dan Ungu untuk Robin. Hijau menggambarkan maskulin dan keberanian. Ungu menggambarkan feminim dan keanggunan. Warna yang sangat cocok untuk mereka. Zoro yang kuat, kekar, dan rajin berlatih menggambarkan kemaskulinan. Dan karena dia adalah divisi tempur keberaniannya untuk mengalahkan lawan tak perlu diragukan lagi. Robin yang anggun, sopan, dan lembut sangat feminim. Warna hijau dan ungu, seperti warna bunga violet yang sedang mekar dikelilingi daun hijau yang seolah melindunginya. Ahh, mereka juga sama kan. Zoro selalu melindungi Robin. Kapanpun dan dimanapun. Tak perlu alasan, tak perlu perkataan. Cukup tindakan yang membuktikan segala bentuk perasaannya pada Robin.

**.**

**#9 Luffy**

Luffy percaya kepadanya. Sebagai seorang kru pertama, kesetiaannya pada Luffy tak perlu diragukan lagi. Bahkan sikap keras kepalanya akan luluh jika Luffy yang memberi perintah. Ya, dia hanya mau diperintah oleh Luffy. Sekalipun kaptennya itu jauh lebih idiot daripada dia, namun dia—sama seperti kru yang lain—percaya bahwa Luffy kelak akan menjadi raja bajak laut. Karena itulah, dia akan membantu Luffy dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

**.**

Luffy mempercayainya jauh sebelum ia bergabung menjadi krunya. Luffy tau bahwa Robin adalah wanita yang baik. Karena itulah Luffy menyelamatkannya dari istana yang runtuh dan menerimanya secara langsung saat Robin meminta bergabung. Robin sendiri sangat menghormati dan menghargai Luffy. Ia tak pernah keberatan dengan segala pertanyaan Luffy yang sering ditujukan kepadanya. Ia pun percaya kalau Luffy kelak akan menjadi raja bajak laut.

**.**

Saat Luffy ditanya oleh seluruh kru, kenapa Luffy selalu langsung menurut dan mendengarkan jika Zoro atau Robin yang membujuknya, tanpa ragu Luffy menjawab, "Soalnya diantara kalian semua, cuma mereka berdua yang tidak pernah memukul dan mengejekku bodoh. Lagipula, mereka kan memang yang paling sabar meladeniku." Jawaban Luffy mengundang _sweatdrop_ berjamaah, yang diiringi senyuman dari sang arkeolog dan sang pendekar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Oke..

Ini memang fict pertama saya di sini. Selama ini saya cuma jadi silent reader aja ==". Saya mulai iseng-iseng bikin fanfict. Mungkin fanfict dengan format seperti ini memang sudah ada. Dan saya nemu satu di fandom ini yang pairnya Zoro sama Robin. Saya ga bermaksud copas kok, suerrr~. Karena ide bikin fict ini udah lama ada, cuma karena saya anaknya pemalas, jadi fict ini ga selesai-selesai *halah. Jadi mohon maaf kalau misalnya ada yang merasa idenya saya ambil, itu murni ketidak sengajaan walaupun sebisa mungkin saya usahakan tidak.

Oke after all, semoga kalian menikmati fict gaje ini ^^ Jangan lupa reviewnya minna. Arigatou~


End file.
